1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joint structure and a semiconductor device storage package that uses the joint structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, the manufacturing of a semiconductor device storage package and the like has employed joining a ceramic member and a metal member by using a brazing material (for example, see JP-A-2009-252858, JP-A-2010-067678, and JP-A-2010-245141). As for this type of technique, the following semiconductor device storage package has been known, for example. In this semiconductor device storage package, a metal frame member (a metal shell) having a shape extending along the outer circumference of the ceramic substrate is joined to the surface of the ceramic substrate by using the brazing material.
In the above conventional art, as illustrated in FIG. 11A, a metallized layer P2 is formed on the surface of a ceramic substrate P1 (the surface on which a brazing is made). The brazing material is disposed between the metallized layer P2 and a metal shell P3. The metallized layer P2 and the metal shell P3 are then brazed. This brazing is made so that a brazing collection (a fillet) P4 having substantially a triangular cross section is formed.